Dream of Me
by spangelbanger
Summary: Buffy wakes up, bad things happen. NC17 Graphic, perverse, if you like this kind of stuff you'll love it, if not...Run.


Standard Disclaimer, I own nothing, blah blah blah.

Other disclaimer: Nc17, Masturbation, Bondage, Non-con, Anal, I think that covered it all.

Pairing: Buffy/Angelus

* * *

The click of metal didn't wake her up. It was the hand pressed over her mouth that finally did the trick. Her eyes popped open with a look of alarm. "Don't scream." He whispered "We wouldn't want your mother to interrupt us. I'd have to take care of her and you really wouldn't like the way that I did it." She tried to roll over but found her hands pulled taunt to the side of the bed. She felt the cool bite of metal on her wrists. He smiled down at her laying behind her. His hard cock pressing against her through her shorts. "You have two choices, you can wake up or I'll fuck you while you sleep."

"I'm awake." She whispered. Glaring at him. "I'll kill you."

"I knew you'd put up a fight." He laughed. Shoving a ball of cloth into her mouth before reaching down to strip off the shorts that she had slept in. He positioned himself at her opening. "Good news, this might actually hurt less than the first time." He pressed forward slowly filling her. She pulled away from him, He smacked her ass pulling her back down onto his cock. Tears rolled out of her eyes. Her soft sobs the only sound. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, not moving just softly petting her hair. Listening to her cry. His lips caressed her pulse and she shivered. her breath hitched a little. He picked up the pace pounding roughly into her. For a minute she continued to cry. All at once she stopped her breath still coming out in short burst. He could smell the rise in her arousal and took advantage of it. Using her body against her, playing it like a well tuned instrument. She started moving with him, very slowly. He changed the angle increasing her pleasure. His fingers sought out her clit. "If you want to cum, I'll let you." He whispered. Her cheeks flooded with heat. "Maybe you need a little help." He moved away enough to slip his hand between them. The tip of his finger teasing her virgin hole. She shook her head desperately.

"You sure lover? You might like it." She was relieved when he moved his hand. Though it quickly turned to horror when he slid out of her dripping pussy and realigned himself where his fingers had been. "I thought I might work our way up to this, but since you don't want to do it the easy way, well, hard way it is. He rocked his hips forward. The head of his cock pressing against the puckered hole. She flinched away from him. His hand clamped down on her hip holding her still as he pushed pass the first ring of muscle. It hurt and burned as he tore her. She whimpered, he smiled against her neck, "That's my girl. Taking it like a champ."

He pushed into her slowly knowing he was hurting her, part of him wanted to stop. The rest of him wanted to punish her for making him need her, for making him weak when she was around. He took his frustration with her out on her body.

He started teasing her clit making her whimper again. Instead of pulling away she was pushing back, grinding her hips against his seeking the angles that felt the best. She closed her eyes trying to pretend that it was Angel and it was just a game. He let her, waiting until he could push her to the edge.

His hand between her legs. He worked three fingers into her stretching her walls while using his thumb on her clit. She moaned unable to fight the pleasure that he was giving her. "Knew you'd like it rough." He whispered in her ear she didn't answer unable to form a coherent thought with the way that he was filling her. She came hard around his cock her walls clenching and releasing so quickly the muscle practically fluttered. He pumped into her a few more times then bit into her shoulder. He came pulling the blood from her. She whimpered around the gag first from pain, then at the feeling of loss when he left. A cool hand ran down her side feeling the curve of her hip.

The bed tilted slightly when he got up, chained as she was she wasn't sure what he was doing. When he was dressed he sat back down beside her and grabbed his sketchbook where he had left it. Starting a second much more graphic drawing. He slowly captured the sated smile on her face, the line of fluid leaking down her thighs, The glint of the metal handcuffs in the low light.

It seemed like an eternity before she heard anything but the soft rubbing of charcoal on canvas. The light by her bed was turned on and he showed it to her. He rubbed the tears off her cheek with his thumb kissed her cheek before removing the gag from her mouth.

"Get out." She demanded. The first thing she could remember saying to him since she woke up to his touch. He put something on the bed just out of her reach. A sheet of paper. She assumed was the drawing he had just shown her. He pulled the blanket up over her. And headed for the window.

"Angelus?"

He turned to look at her. "Let me go." She said softly lifting her hands showing him where they were still chained together.

"Let yourself go." He tossed the key to her it landed against her hand, whispered something that she didn't quite catch, and slipped out into the dark. Before she could get the cuffs unlocked he was already gone. She slipped out of bed feeling the ache between her legs of being thoroughly used. The sudden movement caused cool fluid to spread down her legs. She felt her cheeks heat up. She wrapped a robe around herself and slipped into the bathroom to get herself cleaned up. She used the heat of the water to wash away the memory of his touch. Her hand found it's way between her legs almost without her noticing. She stroked her clit hesitantly trying to recreate the rhythm that had made her cum with him. She rested her head against the tile of the shower, closed her eyes and remembered Angel and her first time with him. She moaned out his name as she came again. She stayed underneath the warm spray, panting. A unnamed pain holding in the pit of her stomach. She had a horrifying thought that for a little while she had forgotten all about Angel and how sweet it had been with him. If they ever got him back she'd never be able to look him in the eyes again.

Finally sated, her nerves settled slightly, she went back to bed. Curled under her covers she was determined that tomorrow they'd find a way to keep him out for good. Tears fell onto her pillow as she clutched her stuffed pig to her chest and tried to forget how easily she had given in to his touch. Even if she'd never admit it, she already missed him.


End file.
